1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power generating device, and in particular to a tri-energy power generating device using the solar energy, thermal energy and wind energy to generate environment-friendly electric power.
2. The Prior Arts
The conventional ways to generate electrical power use water, coal, wind, solar energy and nuclear energy. However, the hydroelectric power plants cost too much and the drought and flood may affect the running of the power plants. Although the fossil fuel power plants are reliable, they generate significant pollution and burning fossil fuel is major cause of global warming. Moreover, the sources of the oil, natural gas and coal for combustion are limited and the prices of them are fluctuated quite often. The wind power is renewable energy and environmentally friendly, but the amount of electricity generation is much smaller and the intermittence of wind creates problem. The solar energy is also renewable energy and environmental friendly. However, the amount of electricity generation is also small and easily affected by the weather conditions. The nuclear energy generates power effectively but the nuclear wastes contaminate the environment and the nuclear power plant has high cost.
In summary, the area with a lot of sunshine usually has less wind power, and the areas with significant wind power usually do not have sufficient sunny days. Therefore, most of the areas cannot have both the wind power and the solar power. Besides, the wind power and the solar power provide only limited electric power due to the low efficiency and high manufacturing cost.